House of Drama
by RayneAllNight
Summary: Nina is staying home for Christmas Break, and so is Amber and Fabian. So many things could go wrong, yet so many things could go right. Do Fabian and Nina finally tell eachother the truth? Well, I suppose you'll have to read to find out.
1. House of Phone Calls

I laid out on my bed, flipping through a magazine of Amber's when Fabian poked his head around the corner of the doorway.

"Nines?" He asked quietly. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Fabian," I greeted tossing the magazine on my pillow. Fabian smiled at the magazine, his eyebrows raising in a questioning manor.

"It's Amber's, Fabian," I scold, laughing as his eyebrows go higher. "I don't have anything else to read, so I went through her crate she has by her bed. She seriously has about seventy magazines with meaningless crap filling the pages," I tease. Fabian laughs with me before opening the door further.

"Hey, so there's a phone call for you downstairs," He informs. "I think it was your Gran. Trudy was talking about you, so it probably was."

"Oh! I haven't called her in two weeks! Thanks Fabe," I say, jumping up and walking past him and down the stairs to the phone in the entry hall. The phone was set on the table, my Gran on the other line. Fabian jogged past me into the living room where I heard his yell from. I could faintly hear Jerome and Alfie argue with him before going back to what they were formally doing. Probably wrestling.

I lifted the phone to my ear, smiling as I said hello.

"Nina dear! It is so good to hear your charming voice. Now tell me, how is it going in England? Those Brits being sweet to you?" Gran said into the phone, joy obvious in her voice.

"Oh Gran! I miss you so much! I love it here. Everyone, well, mostly everyone is so nice to me," I reply. I laugh with my Gran.

"Tell me about your friends. I haven't heard much about them since that first week I called you. And that was almost a month ago." Gran urges.

"Okay, so there's Mick. He's really athletic, and right now he's actually in California trying out for a UCLA Scholarship. There's Mara, who is really, super smart. And she's so sweet. Jerome is… Well he's just Jerome. A prankster, and he is always going after girls. Alfie is Jerome's "right-hand man". He pranks as well, and is rarely ever serious, but Jerome can be. Next is Patricia. She was such a witch to me earlier, but I think she's warming up to me because she hasn't been insulting me or been giving me grief over being American. But she's better now. And then there's one of my two new best friends. Amber. She is the sweetest thing. She's not necessarily the smartest of the bunch, but she has her genius moments. Patricia was my roommate, but then her and Amber switched, so now I room with Amber, which is awesome. And lastly, there's Fabian. He's amazing. He's really smart also, and helps me with most of my math and science homework. We hang out a lot." I finish, smiling at the end.

"They sound charming, Nina. I actually have a surprise for you. Hold on," She say. I can hear her speaking to another person and listen as the line gets fuzzy, a sign that the phone is changing hands.

"Hello? Nina?" A guy's voice says. My heart falls.

"Oh, hi Ian." I say as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Nina! It's so good to talk to you!" He cried. I sighed. The feeling was mutual.

"Oh, uh yeah," I said, sighing again. Ian was my boyfriend back in Arizona. He had broken up with me when I told him about my scholarship here, and then the next night I saw him at the movies with one of my friends. They were on their fourth or fifth date. Even though we weren't together anymore, I was still upset. Why he was talking to me now, I had no idea.

"Nina? Are you okay? You don't sound happy to talk to me," He asked. I smirked, even though he couldn't see me.

"Of course I'm okay! My ex is talking to me! Even when I made it very clear I never wanted to speak to you or see you again," I hissed.

"Hey! I only broke up with you because I didn't want to go long distance!" He yelled. I cringed away from the phone. This conversation was not going the way I had hoped it would.

"And I still love you! You're coming home for Christmas Break soon, and then we can try it again!" He yelled again.

"Maybe I don't want to try again! And maybe I'm not coming home this break! Maybe I'm staying here, because I knew I would have to deal with you! How's Megan by the way? You remember her? The girl you were cheating with on me!" I scream back into the phone. I hear the others in the living room go silent at my yells. "Crap" I thought silently.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Put my Gran back on, I'm done talking to you." I order. He reluctantly does so an I find myself talking to Gran again.

"What's the matter Nina?" She asked.

"Don't ever let Ian talk to me again. I hate him, and what he did to me. It's, um, it's time for dinner, so I have to go. Love you Gran." I growl. She says her goodbyes and I hang up the phone, angrily running up to my room. I heard footsteps behind me, an turned to find a guilty looking Amber following me.

I smiled and grabbed Amber's hand, towing her up to our room where I told her everything about Ian. How he had cheated, then ended things with me because of my scholarship, and how he wanted to get back together.

"Wait, so you're not going home for break?" Amber asked, smiling.

"No, why?"

"I'm not going home either! My parents want to go Colorado in the States for a skiing, mountain trip. But I don't do skiing, and it's going to snow here, so that's enough snow for me! And guess what," She sang toward the end. She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at my confused look.

"What am I guessing?" I ask. She giggled again, and pretended to zip her lip.

"Amber," I said knowingly. She sighed before speaking again.

"Fine. Fabian's staying also. He said you had told him earlier, so he was skipping going to Australia with his family to stay here with you."

"What! He's always talking about his vacations to Australia! He loves them," I cry out in surprise.

"Yeah, well he loves you more!" Amber said in a sing-song voice. She ducked just in time before my pillow went flying at her face.


	2. House of Accusations

**DIDN'T HAVE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE, BUT REMEMBER! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, JUST THE PLOT LINE. ENJOY. : ))))**

Amber and I trudged down to the living room where Jerome and Alfie had started wrestling again, Mara was studying for the Science test we had on Tuesday before break started on Wednesday, and Patricia was google-ing information on the French and Indian War on her laptop. Fabian sat at the dinning room table making a house of cards like he had the first night I was here.

"Hey guys!" Amber cried, falling into the seat next to Patricia. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic "entrance" Amber made and went to sit by Fabian at the table. He smiled at me before placing two more cards on his house.

"Can I help?" I ask sweetly. Fabian looks up at me his eyebrows raised again.

"After last time? I don't know," He joked.

"Whatever! So I knocked over your house because I sneezed. It was a honest to goodness accident! You can't seriously hold that over me," I joke back. His hand shakes from his laughs and he sends the house falling all on his own.

"Look what you did Nines!" He exclaimed, jumping up at me. He's smiling, but trying to look angry. I stay seated looking at him with a small smile playing at my lips.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean Rutter. I had nothing to do with this epic fail. It was all you," I correct. Patricia and Amber laugh from the couches and Mara smiles at me.

"This was not an epic fail. It was a mild fail, caused by a shaky hand," He replies smiling again.

"Whatever," I lift my hand and send his remaining layer to the floor, smirking as I get up and walk into the kitchen to help Trudy bring out dinner.

I sat at the head as usual, scooping spaghetti onto my plate. The others did the same as I passed the bowl to the right, watching it go around. I also picked up some breadsticks and made myself a salad before I began to eat. Jerome and Alfie started a food fight as usual, so I quietly grabbed my plate and glass of water, and headed out to eat on the porch, Fabian right on my heel.

"Do they ever take a break and think about how the rest of us would like to just have one meal without having to wash spaghetti sauce or mustard out of our hair?" I asked Fabian as we both sat on the stairs, attacking our food aggressively.

"They do. It's just very, very rare. Extremely rare. We're lucky when we get meals that are harder for them to throw," He laughed.

I took a sip of my water, chocking as it went down the wrong part of my esophagus. The glass slipped from my hands, breaking against the wood steps. I started to cough violently, Fabian patting my back to try and clear my chest. My hand clutched his arm tightly, my other holding my throat, trying to clear it.

"Nina?" Fabian asked loudly, still patting my back. "You okay?"

I nodded, coughing slightly before I stopped completely. My face felt hot and my eyes were watering so much that it looked like I was crying.

"Yeah, I'm good. Swallowed wrong I guess. Really, it's no biggie," I assured Fabian. I picked up my plate and ran it inside, bringing a dustpan back out to clean up the glass. Fabian helped me sweep up the glass and we walked in together, laughing at my clumsiness after I tripped over the threshold.

"Helloooo lovebirds!" Amber yelled running up to us. Fabian blushed crazy red, and I felt my cheeks glow a faint pink.

"Amber," We both said, looking any where but each other.

"Don't you 'Amber' me! You guys are all smiley and laugh-y, and you sit out there alone eating dinner. Something's up!" Amber explained.

"So if Fabian and you were out there all alone eating dinner, and were all smiley and laugh-y, you two would be together?" I ask.

"Ew no! Not that I don't love you Fabes, it's just, you're like my brother!" Amber cried, her eyes going wide at my suggestion.

"Exactly, so there is no reason to believe Fabian and I are 'secretly dating', as you put it," I say. Fabian takes the broken glass from me and goes to throw it away while I run upstairs to take a quick shower.

When I stepped out of the shower, I hurried to my room where I changed into some sweat pants that said Vail, Colorado on them an a black camisole. I had gotten the sweats from a school ski trip I went on before I came here. I put on my Ugg slippers and made my way downstairs. Now only Mara was left in the living room. Alfie and Jerome had left to get ready for bed, Patricia was trying to get a hold of Joy again, Amber was in the shower, and Fabian was in his room doing who knows what.

"Hey Mara. How's it going?" I asked, sitting on the couch across from her.

"Oh, hi Nina. Where's Fabian?" She said, looking around me for Fabian. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not with me. Why did you think he was with me?"

"Oh, no reason. Just assumed," She whispered, blushing as she turned down to her book. I scoffed and turned to the book I had in my own hands, _Anubis; The God and His Secrets_. It was something I found under the stairwell, and had a few choice facts about the God this house was named after.

"_The oldest known mention of Anubis is in the Old Kingdom pyramid texts, where he is associated with the burial of the Pharaoh At this time, Anubis was the most important god of the Dead but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris."_

Osiris sounded familiar, the name was mentioned by Winkler in History a while ago. I flipped the page and saw a picture of Anubis drinking from the "cup of immortality". I was running my finger over the page when Victor made his speech.

"It is ten o'clock. You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin… drop." Victor's voice rang out. Mara and I hurried to pick up our belongings and we rushed up the stairs, Victor glaring at our backs the whole time. That man seriously creped me out.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I hope to get Chapter Three out by tomorrow or Monday. Please rate and review! Speaking of Reviews…..**

**To ladii love: Isn't Amber the greatest? : ) and I'm glad to hear you like it so much and that you added this story to your favorites!**

**To purple389: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's so cute and everything. Look for Chapter Three!**

**To HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana: I am updating! Glad you like it so much!**

**To EClarefan4ever: Thank you. Glad you like it. **


	3. House of Skits

**I woke up on Monday to Amber's ipod blasting some Katy Perry. I laughed as I sat up and leaned on my elbow, watching Amber sing into her straighter. I looked to my clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. I have half an hour to eat breakfast and get ready for school. I threw my covers back and joined Amber at the mirror.**

"**Working on your singing? Good, you need it!" I joked, laughing as Amber playfully slapped my arm. I pick up my uniform and quickly change into it before running a brush through my hair and throwing on my shoes. **

"**Ready Ambs?" I ask. She nods and I drag her downstairs by the arm. Everyone else was already done eating, so we grabbed some toast and hurried to grab our book bags and head to the school. **

"**Gosh, if we're late…" Amber muttered.**

"**Yeah. Wait, why didn't the alarms go off at seven?" I asked. Our alarms always went off at seven, giving us time to take showers, get dressed, do our hair, and eat.**

"**Hello ladies! Get up late this morning?" Jerome questioned as we got to our lockers. He had his usual gleam in his eye. That gleam that tells you he's pranked someone. **

"**Jerome. Why do I get the feeling you're the reason we're late?" I said, hands on my hips.**

"**Probably because I am the reason," He answered before stalking of to high five Alfie. Amber and I rolled our eyes at each other before we got our books out of our lockers and made our way to our classes. **

**I slid into the seat next to Fabian, Mrs. Andrews starting our French lesson.**

"**Hey," Fabian greeted, smiling at me. I smiled back and opened my binder to take notes. He did the same and we sat quietly, bored out of our minds. **

"**Bonjour la classe," Mrs. Andrews called. We repeated her, saying bonjour Mme Andrews. **

"**Swell! So let's get started. First, a small pop quiz! Fabian and Nina, please pass out these papers to everyone in the class," She ordered. Fabian and I stood up and received the quizzes from her, going around to each desk. **

"**Thank you. You may sit," We both sat back down and I took the quiz in my hand, looking it over. Easy. It was just a matching quiz, taking the English word and matching it to the French word. Blanket meant couverture. Shoe meant chaussures. And so on. **

**When the bell rang Fabian muttered a small 'Thank God', barely loud enough for me to hear.**

"**So you don't like French, now do you Fabes?" I asked.**

"**No. Why can't we just speak English all the time, in every country, and on every continent? It would make life so much easier," He complained. I laughed, hip-checking him as we made our way to Drama. **

"**Because that's not how life works. Now come on and lighten up!" I said happily.**

"**Alright, alright. I will," Fabian groaned. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the bean bags, Fabian dropping onto the chair beside me, and Amber rushing in and sitting on my lap.**

"**Um, Amber? May I ask why you're on my lap?" I questioned.**

"**Silly, it's to get you to scoot over and share the bean bag with me!" She explained. I laughed, shaking my head.**

"**Then get up, and we'll share the bean bag," I said. Amber stood and sat back down once I moved closer to Fabian's chair. **

"**You girls are way to strange for my liking," Fabian muttered. I slapped him on the arm, smirking at him.**

**Amber rolled her eyes, smiling as Mr. Winkler stood on the stage, motioning for everyone to quiet down.**

"**Alright! We are going to act out of this script I found in the back room for our exercise today. So has everyone seen A Cinderella Story, and Another Cinderella Story? Yeah, most of you? Okay, well, we are going to do our own version. It will be about a girl, about seventeen years old. She obviously lives with her step mom and two step sisters, and she is technically their maid. She wants to be an author, but is frowned upon. Her crush, is the school's popular boy, who plays on their futbal team. And you know the rest of the story. So we will have auditions right now. Any girl wanting to perform the lead, Anna Smith, please step on the stage," Mr. Winkler explained. I felt Fabian and Amber nudge me, motioning for me to go up.**

"**Fine," I hissed, standing to join three other girls on the stage. Winkler handed out some scripts, telling us to look through it and pick a part to read out. While we were looking through them, he passed the rest out to the other students chilling on the couches. **

**I flipped through the pages, landing in the middle, during a fight scene between Anna and the boy, Cody. They were fighting over some stupid project they had to do together for History. **

"**Ready girls?" Mr. Winkler asked us. We all nodded, and one of the girls, Amy, stepped forward and presented a small monologue Anna was giving herself about her dreams. When she finished, the next girl, Lexi, gave her performance of a talk with the best friend, Mindy. Then it was my turn.**

"**What part will you perform?" Mr. Winker asked.**

"**Page twenty-eight. The fight between Anna and Cody," I answer. **

"**Alright. You act, and I'll just say Cody's part. Act like this is an actual play. Ready… And action!"**

"**Cody! We have a week to get this done. You can't seriously be quitting on me again!" I yelled at Winkler.**

"**Well Anna, sorry that I have somewhere more important to be," He said plainly.**

"**Well, I'm sorry that my education and grades are so important to me! Sorry that in order for me to get as far away from Dana, I need this scholarship to NYU! Sorry that my life is seriously suck-ish, and I usually want to die! Sorry that I actually thought you liked me enough to help me!" **

" **I do like you, and I do want to help you. But I'm meeting my girl at the Coffee House, and can't be here with you when I'm supposed to be there!"**

"**Just leave! I'll do it myself and put your name on it like I do for all your other stupid friends I get paired with. Goodbye Cody," I hissed towards the end. I step back in line and blush as everyone claps and wolf-whistles. All the students from Anubis are the loudest. The last girl goes and soon Mr. Winkler is standing, addressing everyone.**

"**Well, out of these five, we'll pick our favorite. When I put my hand over their heads, you cheer for them. Got it?" And he did just that. The cheers I earned were by far the loudest. Awesome. **

"**Okay, time for the part of Cody. Boys, who wants to participate in this part of the exercise?" Winkler announced. Amber and forced Fabian to go up. He did the same thing as the rest of us, acting out a scene in one of the classes. Thankfully the bell rang soon, and we all hurried to lunch.**

"**Hey Nina, attic tonight?" Fabian whispered as we were putting our trays together, stacking food onto plates. **

"**Sure. We'll get Amber and Patricia to come as well. Maybe we can figure something out about those twin scrolls before everyone leaves for break," I reply. I hoped he would mention staying home with me, but he only blushed before sitting down next to Amber, making me sit by Patricia across from them. It would take a bit of work to get him to admit he was staying for me. I truly wished Amber was right about him staying because he loved me. **

"**Okay, attic tonight. Midnight," I say quietly.**

**Hey! So thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. It was sort of hard to write. Had a major case of writer's block! **

**To samcabrae: I am writing more! Don't worry. I seriously am liking this story so far. And yeah, mara blushed because she thought Nina and Fabian were "together" : )**

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: I try to update as fast as I can. But it will probably slow down soon. I will keep going, I actually like this story right now. : )**


	4. House of Truths and Dares

After lunch as we headed to Science, Mr. Winkler had come up to Fabian and I to tell us we were actually going to put on the play we were using for exercises, and that Fabian and I had gotten the leads. He handed us scripts and told us to practice over the break. So that's how I ended up where I was now, sitting with Fabian on his bed reading through our lines.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I really do not like that we have to actually do another play. He forced us into the first one, don't we have a choice of being in this one? And does he call those exercises we did in class our auditions? Urgh!" I complained, throwing my hands into the air.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal. It is for a grade," Fabian said. I nodded and turned back to my script.

"Uh, Fabe? Can we just be done for tonight? You can work on your part while you're in Australia, and I'll work on my part here," I said, sneaking a peek at Fabian. He smiled slightly.

"Actually, I'm not going to Australia. I'm staying here. Uh, with you," He stuttered.

"I know," I told him. He stared at me, blushing. "Amber told me."

"Understandable. Well, let's get to supper before they give us grief," Fabian offered. I nodded and we both stood. He passed through his doorway before me, and I, trying to catch up with him and being the klutz I am, tripped over my own feet and tumbled into him. His arms reached out to steady me, and I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Nice," He said, still smirking.

"Oh shut up Fabian," I hissed, blushing like mad.

"Hey guys! Oh, sorry, you guys are totally having a moment!" Amber called, before she stopped in her tracks and ran back to the dinning room. We both blushed heavily, before I noticed I hadn't moved out of his arms yet.

"Uh, sorry," I muttered, breaking out of his hold and rushing to the dinning room, trying to shake off the blush that was burning my face.

I sat down at the head, smiling at Jerome trying to charm Mara. Amber, however, mistook my smile for something else. As soon as Fabian joined us, she spoke.

"Oh my goodness! Is that smile for what I think it is! Did you two finally kiss?" Amber squealed. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

"Me and Fabian? What? Are you? Wait, what!" I stuttered, hardly forming words.

"Oh, don't lie Newbie! We all know you love him!" Patricia teased. I shook my head, glaring at everyone.

"Honestly guys. As my friend, you're supposed to believe me when I say nothing is going on!" I hissed. I stab my piece of sirloin steak hard, before dipping it in my steak sauce. Everyone stops talking and turns to their own food.

As soon as I finish eating, I take my plate to the sink. I walk swiftly to the living room where I collect my book bag and run up the stairs to my room.

We still had a couple hours until lights off, so I changed into some dark wash jeans and a flowered sweater. I retrieved my script, turning to the first page with any dialogue from my character. And I started to practice. My first scene by myself was to read out of my "diary" after I had finished writing in it.

"Dear Diary,

Today Dana, the Wicked Witch of the House, had to "accidentally" push me over into the pool while I was cleaning up Jessica's puke. How my father could marry such a witch, then go and die on me was unfathomable. She hated me, and I hated her. I've been thinking that Dana probably forced him into the marriage.

Anyway, Mindy and I had an uneventful lunch. Thank goodness for that. For once in my life, no one was putting me down, dumping their food on me, or insulting me behind my back when I could truly hear them. I had another talk with Mrs. Smith. She's recommended me for the most advanced writing class our school can offer. There is seriously only about five or six in this class out of the whole school. Here's the shocker: Cody Johnson is moving up to this class as well. Great.

Well, goodnight,

Anna 3"

I sighed, tossing the script on my bed. I had plenty of time to practice it. I sat down on my bed as Amber came in, sitting on her own bed.

"Nina?" She whispered. I looked up to find her looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Amber?"

"Are you mad at us?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? Because of the whole Fabian thing? No, I'm not mad. Upset about it, yes. But not mad." I explain. She nods then smiles.

"You actually do like him don't you?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"So much. So if anything's going to happen, let it happen. On. It's. Own." I answered.

"Got it!" Amber smiled. "Hey, tomorrow's our last day before break! What are we going to do with ourselves!"

"We're going to watch movies, play in the snow, rehearse for the play, hang out, talk, you'll probably sentence me to a few hours of shopping, and we're going to have a blast!" I giggle. Amber nods and we head towards the living room, our arms linked.

"Hey guys, anyone fancy a game of Truth or Dare?" Amber asked. I snatched my arm out of hers.

"Amber," I hissed. I knew where she was going with this.

"What? This way you and-"

"Amber. Remember the conversation we had in my room. Only two minutes ago?" I growled. Jerome was amused by my anger, Mara and Fabian surprised, Patricia smirked knowingly, and Alfie looked clueless.

"What conversation?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! That one!" She squeaked. I nodded, turning to sit by Mara.

"You okay Nina?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in later," I smiled at her. She had guy troubles what with Jerome trying to charm his way into her life, and then there was the whole Mick deal. She could probably help me. Alfie turned on the TV, a soccer game flashing across the screen and Amber stood there trying to get everyone's attention.

"Guys! Come on, let's play Truth or Dare!" She yelled. We all groaned before forming a circle. She smiled and sat down next to me, Patricia next to her, then Jerome, Alfie, Mara, and Fabian next to me.

"Okay, if we're going to play, I'm going to set some rules here," I inform. Everyone agrees, knowing Amber would follow any rules I set.

"Everyone gets two chickens. If they don't want to do the dare, or answer the truth, they can use one of their chickens. Once they're out of chickens, they're out. Also, we stay away from ant Victor related dares. Got it?" I list off. Everyone nods and Amber starts.

"Um, Nina. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I say. She smiles.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" She asked.

"I did, but we broke up after I caught him cheating," I explain, mostly to Fabian for some reason. "Um, Mara. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," She whispered. I smile at her.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Jerome. That should make him happy," I joke. I laugh as they both blush. I think everyone was expecting her to chicken out, but she complied and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes went wide but then closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. We all laughed as they pulled apart a minute and a half later grinning at each other like mad men.

"I believe I owe you a thank you Nina!" Jerome thanked as he swung his arm over Mara's shoulder.

"And now it's my turn to embarrass you Nina," Mara said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said quietly.

"Kiss Fabian," She challenged. I gulped and looked down. "You can chicken if you want!" She rushed to say, seeing my discomfort. I wanted to chicken, I didn't want to sit there making out for minutes like Jerome and Mara had. But I also wanted to kiss him so bad. Hmmm. Ding! Brilliant Idea. She never said to kiss him on the lips.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smirking at Mara as she muttered a small "dang it".

"Next time, be a bit more specific," I joked. Just as I was about to question Amber, Victor stepped into the room.

"Bed now. You have five minutes," He growled. We all jumped up, rushing to the main foyer. I glanced at Fabian and mouthed, 'attic, midnight', before rushing up to my room.

**OKAY! Two chapters in one day! Exciting stuff! Hope you liked it, and please review! Give me some ideas for anything they could do over break! And let me know if you have any other suggestions for this story! **

**To rachim4:I am SO glad you love it! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**To samcabral: You probably have the answer to your question about Fabian already, but yes, Fabian does get the part. I didn't really want to have another play, but I think it could lead to some extra Fabiana! ;) I'm SO glad you love it!**

**To HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana: I am updating as fast as I can! : ) Glad you love it so much you remind me to update! Love it!**

**To RedHeaded4Always: Thank you so much! Chapter 5 should be up by tomorrow, but if we're lucky, (me mostly) it could be up later tonight!**

**OKAY! So is anyone else going to watch the Grammy's tonight? I swear, if Justin Bieber wins at all, I'll die. I dislike his music with a fiery passion. Please don't hate me if you guys like him, I'm just stating my honest to goodness opinion. : )))))))) Look for Chapter 5!**


	5. House of Last Days

"Hey guys. Ready?" I whispered, stepping out of the room after Amber. Fabian and Patricia were standing there whispering aggressively but immediately stopped talked as I came out. Strange. Everything was strange with these two after Fabian went on about kissing her for finding the puzzle piece he had lost.

"Hurry!" Patricia hissed. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the attic door with my bobby pin, letting the others pass me so I could lock the attic door behind us.

I met Amber, Patricia and Fabian upstairs, where they were searching through the boxes.

"What exactly are we looking for Nina?" Amber asked.

"I guess anything to prove there's an elixir," I inform.

"Okay, Fabian and Nina, you guys look in that corner, and I'll look over here with Patricia," Amber ordered. They both smirked at Fabian and I before we turned to our designated corner to search.

An hour passed before I started to shiver. I was only in a t-shirt and pajama pants. I had left my jacket on my bed while Amber was going on about how I should have kissed Fabian on the lips and not the cheek. We were going through a box of letters from Sarah's parents to Sarah, when I realized how cold it was. Fabian seemed to notice as well, and wrapped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Oh, uh thanks Fabe," I said, thankful he couldn't see my blush because of the darkness. I heard Patricia snicker from behind and blushed deeper.

"Find anything?" Fabian called quietly to Patricia and Amber.

"No, you?" Amber whispered.

"No. Well it's almost two in the morning, let's just go to bed before we do something to get Victor to catch us," I suggest. The others agree and we sneak back to my door. Patricia bids goodnight and Amber slips into our room, leaving Fabian and I alone.

"Well, thanks for the jacket and everything," I thanked, leaning against the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, no prob!" He whispered, blushing slightly.

"It really sucks that we didn't find anything. But I guess we always have break. Well goodnight," I answered, smiling at him. He smiled back before I stepped into my room, shutting him out. Amber was already fast asleep, so I snaked under my covers, letting dreams overtaking me.

The next morning our alarms went off on time, so we took our time getting ready.

"Sneaky move last night. Kissing Fabian on the cheek. If you would've kissed him on the lips, you two would be a couple like Mara and Jerome are!" Amber squealed.

"Amber, please, just let it go," I groaned. She had been going on about Truth or Dare last night since we woke up an hour ago.

"Fine. Let's go eat," She said cheerfully, linking arms with me to head downstairs.

We entered the dinning room to find Fabian and Jerome already there, the others still getting ready. Trudy set a large plate of French Toast in the center and we all helped ourselves.

"God, Trudy's French Toast is honestly to die for!" Amber moaned, chewing on her fourth piece. I laughed as her eyes bulged out in admiration. Fabian and Jerome laughed at Amber with me, until Victor stepped in.

"Keep the laughing down. There is no reason to be so loud," He growled. "Vermin. Nasty, vile pieces of vermin," He muttered before leaving. I looked at Fabian and saw he was trying to keep himself from laughing just as I was.

"Mr. Grumpy strikes again," Jerome joked. I laughed and nodded, collecting my bag and heading out the door, Fabian and Amber right behind me.

We made our way through our classes until we were at our last class of the day, Drama. Amber and Fabian sat on the couch, while I sat against their legs on the floor, Amber playing with my hair.

Mr. Winkler was taking attendance so I took the time to ask Amber and Fabian what they wanted for Christmas.

"Well, I guess. Um. Actually, I really don't know. My parents always give me clothes or Science books. Four years ago they gave me my guitar, and there's this one at the Guitar Center in town that I really want, but there is no way I'm telling you, because knowing you, you would go and get it for me!" Fabian explained. I laughed knowing he was right. I would go and get it for him if I knew.

"Amber?" I asked, waiting for her wish list.

"Shoes! Or jewelry. Oh, and there's this one Gucci purse at the small boutique my aunt owns in town. It's to die for! Absolutely gorgeous! I'll show it to you tomorrow. Or the next day. But I think tomorrow since tomorrow's the first week of break and we should go have fun in town!" Amber spieled. I nodded. Knowing Amber, I didn't exactly have a say.

"What about you Nina?" Amber asked sweetly.

"Oh, me? Well I'm not sure. Small things like bracelets or lip gloss. Or fiction novels. Not sure," I replied laughing. Fabian and Amber laughed before Winkler addressed the class.

"Alright! Let's go over parts for this play. We are going to take the exercises from yesterday and actually use that script for our next play. So Anna will be played by Nina, Cody by Fabian, Anna's best friend Mindy by Amber, the step mom Dana by Amelia, The stepsisters Jessica and Adriana by Patricia and Mara, Cody's friends, Scott and Connor by Jerome and Alfie, and any extras by everyone else. Got it? Alright, we'll start with the scene between Nina and Amber's character where Anna talks to Mindy about the advanced writing class," He ordered. Amber stood, helping me to my feet. I fished through my bag and retrieved my script following Amber up onto the stage.

"Okay girls, you may begin," He told us. We nodded and turned to each other and began to practice.

When the bell rang, we were in the middle of watch Fabian as Cody talk about my character to his buddies, Connor and Scott. Mr. Winkler let us go, wishing us a great break.

Trust me, this break was no doubt going to be great.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I guess this could be a filler chapter, as it's the last day before Nina, Fabian and Amber have the house to themselves, well, including Trudy and Victor…. : ) SERIOUSLY GUYS! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THEIR BREAK, TELL ME! Now, the Grammy's… well, it was kind of boring last night! Besides Lady Gaga in her egg, it was pretty bad. Any who! REVIEWS!**

**To EClarefan4ever: Fantastic? Why thank you! I am so glad you love it. **

**To rachim4: I am soooo glad that you love it! **

**To purple389: I'm glad you liked the Truth or Dare part. Kind of different, huh? I will keep writing. Chapter 6 is already forming in my head! : ) Also glad you like the time period, Christmas Break! : )**

**To samcabral: There is DEFINATLY nothing wrong with a little extra Fabina! So glad you loved it. **

**To Early-Birdie-Girlie: Nina WAS smart to kiss him on the cheek! Thought I'd through a small twist in there to lead up to something totally amazing!**

**To Governor's Pirate Girl: Glad you liked the story so far!**

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: Again, Nina WAS smart to kiss him on the cheek! Small twist in there! : ) Thank you, I try to make it as good as possible. Hopefully Chapter 6 will be out later tonight! **


	6. House of Snow

Amber dragged me through the street, stopping in front of a small boutique with pink siding and yellow window shutters. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind, her scarf doing so as well. It had started to snow last night after we were saying goodbye to the others, so we were thoroughly bundled up.

Amber was wearing skinny jeans and a pink and gray stripped sweater under her designer winter coat. She had dark Ugg boots on over her jeans, looking very stylish. And then there was me. Skinny jeans as well, with a fuchsia camisole under a gray cardigan. I had on a pair of converse, regretting not wearing my own Ugg boots. There was about two or three inches already layering the ground, and the snow was still falling heavily. My hair was down with a gray hat warming my ears. I had one a yellow pea coat and gray scarf with fuchsia fingerless gloves. Surprisingly enough, I dressed and coordinated myself, no help from Amber needed.

"Ah! Here we are," Amber yelped. She pulled me through the doors, her other shopping bags beating against her body. I only had two bags on my person, one of them my purse. I had found a really cute blouse at one of the small shops in town, where as Amber bought out half of the Designer Boutique down the road.

"Wow, your aunt has an amazing store!" I exclaimed.

I smiled at the racks of clothing and the rows of shoes. Amber let go of my arm running off to the jewelry. I laughed to myself and made my way to the clothing. There were a bunch of really nice clothing pieces here. Each hanger I looked through my mind went to what Fabian would say if he saw me in some of these pieces. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking it.

Only ten minutes later I had four dresses, six shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a skirt hanging on my arm for me to try on. Amber was looking through the clothes now, an assistant behind her holding seven shoe boxes, and a basket of jewelry. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the shoes now, picking out a pair of really cute white canvas tennis shoes, and some yellow flats. I also picked up two necklaces, a pair of earrings and three bracelets. I set everything in a basket besides the clothes and went to the dressing room, Amber following me with what looked like twenty pieces of clothing.

"Okay Nina, since you have less, you go first so I can rate what you picked!" Amber ordered. I agreed and hurried into the dressing room.

I first tried on the dresses. The first one was a knee length sun dress that was a sea green color. It buttoned up, ruffles on the sides of the buttons. It tied in the back and fit to my body. I stepped out and twirled for Amber. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O', and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely! You look amazing in dresses, how come you never wear them?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't find the need to," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I tried on two more dresses, both of which were not the right shape or color. I tried on the jeans and put both pairs in my yes pile. The shirts were all no's as was the one skirt. I had one more dress to try on. This one was a sheer black dress, with buttons on it and small areas with ruffles. When I showed Amber, she nodded and I collected my pieces, going to switch spots with her.

She showed me a few pairs of pants, all of which were yes's for her. She also decided on two blouses, one skirt and about six dresses. One of which was absolutely gorgeous. It was a light pink ruffled, one shoulder dress. It fit her perfectly and was a subtle enough color of pink. Once she was done, she ran up to the cash register where she paid for her things. I told her I would meet with her at the Guitar Center to shop for Fabian. I headed towards the purses, looking for the bag Amber wanted. She had shown me a picture of it on the computer last night, but wasn't able to purchase it until it went on sale. Not enough allowance or something. This confused me, as she had bought so much in the short two hours this morning. I found it on the back wall and picked it up, looking at the price. Forty dollars. Not to bad. Amber seriously confused me with her money. I took my clothes, shoes, and jewelry, along with the purse and went to pay for it.

I ran to catch up with Amber outside the Guitar center, the snow blinding me. I almost ran into her, but she reached out and steadied me.

"Thanks. Being from Arizona, one of the hottest states, not used to the snow," I laughed.

"Makes sense. Now, what are you looking at here for Fabian?"

"Not sure. Not getting him a guitar, not a huge expert on that area. Probably something for his guitar. What are you getting him?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm getting him a signed pick from Rooney. He said that was his favorite band. Well I'm not getting him that, I actually already got it," She said. I nodded, moving towards the books on guitars and it's history.

"Here, I think I'll get him a book about guitar's history," I informed before sitting down to look at the books. I spent fifteen minutes looking when I found one that talked about the different guitars, or guitar brands. I quickly paid and Amber and I made our way to the bus stop, waiting to get back home.

When the bus pulled up, Amber and I climbed on and took a seat. Amber's bags took a whole seat to themselves. I rolled my eyes at her obnoxious amount of bags and chatted about nothing the ride home.

"So, what do you think Fabian is going to get you? Hopefully a kiss, hm?" She teased. I blushed and looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

"Oh whatever! You want to kiss him, I know you do," She replied.

"Yeah, I really do!" I laughed. She playfully elbowed me, the bus coming to a stop. I collected my bags, and followed her inside, careful to keep Fabian from seeing his present, and Amber from seeing hers. I hid the purse and book under my bed behind the suitcases, so nobody would find them. I put away my clothes and hurried downstairs to the living room where Fabian was practicing his guitar.

"Hey," I greeted. He nodded at me, smiling. His fingers moved along the strings quickly and skillfully and I caught myself staring. He caught me as well.

"Uh, Nina? Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Oh, um," I blushed. "I was watching you play. But now you're done, because you're going to come and play in the snow with me,"

"Okay. Let me get my jacket and boots on. I'll meet you outside," And he did just that.

We played in the snow, making snow angels and a snowman.

"You are seriously acting like a four year old who's seen there first snow!" Fabian yelled, chucking a snowball at me.

"Probably because I've never seen snow before! Arizona is always so hot. Our high this past summer was a hundred and seven degrees!" I yelped, dodging his next snowball.

We laughed some more until Trudy called us inside for dinner. We joined Amber at the table and talked about of plans for the break. Amber seemed to have bigger plans then she was letting on. Great.

** DID EVERYONE WATCH HoA TODAY? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WITH JOY, AND MICK AND MARA, PATRICIA TALKING ABOUT FABIAN AND JOY IN FRONT OF NINA, THEM ABOUT TO GET CAUGHT? AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ALL SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! Tell me what you think about tonight's episode. Guys, this is the last week of episodes! Eep! You guys HAVE to tell me what you think of the episode. **

**Okay, back on track. I'll try to get Chapter 7 up tonight, but don't hold your breath. : )**

**Reviews:**

**To rachim4: I will keep writing! Don't worry! Give me thoughts and ideas for future chapters! Wasn't tonight's episode awesome? : )**

**To EClarefan4ever: Thanks! Tell me your thoughts on tonight's episode, and give me some ideas for future chapters!**

**To samcabral: Thanks! Okay, wasn't HoA tonight completely EPIC? : )**

**Okay, so what should Fabian get the girls? Well mostly Amber, I think I have the perfect gift for Nina. : ) **


	7. House of Chases

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina!" Amber screamed, running up the stairs to our room. I was currently in the process of changing into some pajama pants and a fleece top when she came screaming.

"What is it Amber?" I asked quietly. The girl was seriously loud.

"It's started to blizzard really bad, so Trudy talked Victor into letting us sleep in the living room by the fire. I guess the heat got knocked out or something. So get your pillow and blankets and things, we're sleeping downstairs!" Amber squealed.

I shook my head, laughing at the girl's excitement. I bundled up my comforter and pillow, setting my diary, my Harry Potter book, an Egyptian History book, my phone, iPod, and laptop in a tote bag before carrying all my things downstairs. Fabian was already there, his "bed" set up by the fireplace, his head closest to the fire. I put my things next to his, Amber setting her things next to me. Amber and I set up our areas and laid out on our blankets. I took out my diary and a pen before moving to the couch so Fabian and Amber couldn't read over my shoulder.

_Dear Diary,_

_I keep getting closer and closer to kissing Fabian, but something always gets in the way. It's too awkward, or it's dinner time, or some other stupid reason. But believe me, during this break, I am going to try so hard to get my kiss. With Patricia always mentioning Fabian and Joy's relationship, it angers me. Were they a thing before I came? Well, I think it's time for some Q and A with Amber._

_Night,_

_~N~_

I stood back up and rushed my diary upstairs, hiding it in the box under my bed. When I came back down, Fabian was playing his guitar again, and Amber was painting her nails a bright pink. I took out my Harry Potter book and settled under my blankets to read.

I got through three pages before Amber spoke.

"Nina?"

"Yes Amber?" I said putting my book down. I would not get anything done with her talking.

"Oh, nothing. Fabian, why are you always playing the guitar?" She questioned.

"Because I enjoy it," Fabian said shrugging. I laughed at Amber as she rolled her eyes and kept painting her nails. Fabian set his guitar on the couch and laid down. Amber did so as well, and I heard her breath getting heavy, showing she was asleep,

I looked at Fabian. Studying his face. His eyelids were shut tightly, a small smile on his lips. I stared at his lips, wanting so much to kiss them. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I silently scolded myself for wanting things that were not possible.

I sighed before laying down and turning to face Amber instead of Fabian. My eyes closed, and I started to dream.

The next morning I woke up to Amber being chased by Fabian. She had somehow gotten a hold of Fabian's song book and he was trying to get it back, tripping over me in the process. He lay on top of me blushing crazy.

"Um, sorry," He stuttered before jumping up and extending a hand to help me up. I took it, smiling at him.

"No problem. Nothing a little ice can't fix," I joked. He blushed again. "Hey, let's get some breakfast," I suggest, hip checking him. He laughed and followed me to the table, completely forgetting that Amber had his song book. That is, until she mentioned it.

"Fabian! You could win Grammy's for this! You're really very talented!" Amber exclaimed. He blushed a deep red and held out his hand for the book. Amber sighed and went to hand it to him, but I grabbed it first, hurrying from my seat, and barely escaping Fabian's reach.

"Nina!" He yelled trying to get up and chase me. I ran back into the living room, Fabian now chasing me. Good thing I'm a multi-tasker, because I was able to read small verses of songs while he ran after me.

_can't you see that its the right time right place its now or never shoot for the stars we'll live for ever don't let it slip through your hands cause baby its the right time now _

Not bad if I may say. I was so caught up reading, I didn't notice I stopped running until Fabian's arms grabbed around my waist, throwing me over her shoulder. I squealed, dropping his song book. He lightly tossed me on the couch, tickling me as I laid out in the open.

"Fabian! Please! Oh, Fabes, please stop," I yelped. He stopped, picked up his song book and went to his room, probably to hide his book. I felt Amber's eyes on me and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes at me. I sighed, getting back up to sit at the table.

"What was all that racket?" Victor growled, turning the corner at the same time Fabian sat down.

"Oh nothing, Nina and Fabian were only having a moment," Amber informed.

"Amber!" We both hissed, blushing.

"What? You so were! You took his song book, and he tickled you to get it back. Very cute and romantic if I may say," She said, forgetting Victor was in the room.

"You may not say Ms. Millington. Now. Keep it down. If I'm to be stuck in this house, I want it to be quiet," Victor said grouchily. He stalked out of the room swiftly.

Trudy then came in with a plate of pancakes, leaving us to eat. I picked up a few pancakes, smothering them in butter and syrup before I cut them up and started eating. Fabian did the same, but Amber only sat and at them plain.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well, since you and I went shopping yesterday for Fabian, I'm taking Fabian out today to get you your gifts. So, you can try to work on this latest clue, if you'd like," Amber said. I nodded, laughing at the image of Amber dragging Fabian through town.

"What's so funny?" Fabian questioned.

"Have fun shopping with Amber. I'm going to go work on this 'puzzle pieces being more than clues' thing," I say. I stand up and retrieve my tote, leaving my bed in it's place. The heat was still out, so we were probably sleeping down by the fire again. I jogged up the steps, changing into some nice jeans and a long sleeved polo, pulling an Arizona Cardinals sweatshirt on over my shirt. I went into the bathroom to quickly brush my hair, and heard Amber getting ready in our room. When I came out, Fabian and Amber were talking with Trudy by the front door. I went to join them.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We're not aloud to go. There's too much snow. I didn't even need to go, I already have your guys' presents. So Amber only needs to shop for you," Fabian explained.

"Oh! What did you get us?" Amber squealed.

"If I tell you, then it's not a surprise, is it?" Fabian joked. I laughed, grabbing Amber and Fabian's hand and dragging them to the living room. I had a few plans for today.

**Okay guys. I am SUPER excited for this week. Last week of episodes. Sad, but at least we get answers. Do you think there'll be a second season? I sure hope so. IMPORTANT: Tell me ANY ideas for future chapters!**

**REVIEWS:**

**To rachim4: doesn't Jabian just irritate the crap out of you? Haha thanks for the review. Made me smile.**

**To RedHeaded4Always: Thanks! Excited for Fabian and Nina in future chapters. I have some twists and turns up my sleeve. : )**

**To samcabral: thanks! : ) I agree, Fabian better not like Joy! Nina looked so jealous of her! Aww!**

**To Eclarefan4ever: Thanks. : ) I like your idea of Amber leaving for a day. Or them kissing on New Years Eve at Midnight. I think I'm going to somehow combine them. Possibly. : )**

**To harryandginnylover: A+? Wow! That's like a huge compliment. : ) Thanks! Updating as fast as I can! : )**

**To icecreamlover267: That was pretty much my fave part as well. He was embarrassed about offering to share the blanket with her. It was so cute! I also loved when Patricia was talking about how close Joy and Fabian were and Nina looked jealous. ANYWAY! Glad you love it, and I'll keep it up!**

**Okay, so tell me what you like about tonight's episode, tell me any ideas you have. ANY AT ALL. And tell me if you'd like to see more of anyone or anything in the story. Hope you guys really do like it! : )**


	8. House of Blushes

Amber pulled away, running up the steps to our room. I blinked quickly, surprised, but then turned to sit on the couch, pulling Fabian down next to me.

He hesitantly put his arm on the back of the couch, above my back. I smile, even if he's not even touching me.

"Fabian? About your songs," I started.

"I know, I know. They're horrible. Sounds like something a seven year old wrote. I've heard it all before from Jerome and Alfie," He groaned. My eyebrows knitted in confusion, not sure what he was talking about.

"Um, Fabian? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My songs stink! They're all really bad," He informed.

"Okay, get your head out of the clouds and smell the roses. You are an awesome song writer and guitar player. No doubt," I snap. He's modest, I know that, but he can be modest with self-confidence. Something he did not have.

He looked at me, eyes wide before hanging his head. I stare at him and wait for him to speak. When he doesn't, I sigh and scoot closer to him. I take his hands in mine.

"Fabian. Look at me," I order. He does. "Please, you need to be confident in your hobby. Your songs are really good. I wouldn't lie," I whisper. I kiss him quickly on his cheek. Immediately after, we both blush, and I jump up to go find Trudy.

Trudy was in the laundry room, doing a loud of Amber's things when I found her. I still had a faint blush imposing on my face, and Trudy noticed.

"Oh dear. Did Fabian finally kiss you?" She asked. My jaw dropped. "Oh, guess not. Probably not supposed to say that!"

"Uh, anyway! I was wondering when we were going to set the Christmas Tree up," I said, changing the subject.

"Today, actually. The tree is in the storage room by the kitchen. Will you ask Fabian to get it, and you can help me with the ornament boxes. Come on, let's go," Trudy said, patting my cheek before leading me to the storage room. I passed Fabian on the way, calling to him to come and help. Amber came down the stairs and helped clear a spot in the living room for the tree.

Fabian carried the box with the tree in, and Trudy and I followed with the ornaments and other decorations.

"Okay sweeties. You put together the tree and decorate the tree and house, and I'll start on lunch, and make some Christmas cookies," She said before hustling to the kitchen.

Fabian already has the tree out and put together, and Amber started pinning up Christmas window stick on's all over the windows.

I took out some of the ornaments and started placing them on the tree, Fabian doing the same. We both turned to the open box and reached for the same ornament, our hands brushing each other. I pulled away, blushing again and picked up a different ornament. Soon we finished and stood back to admire our work.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself!" I cheered, earning laughs from Amber and Fabian. Trudy called us for lunch and in the hurry to Trudy's pizza, I tripped over a box, falling onto the ground. Amber didn't notice and was already seated, but Fabian stopped and bent to help me up. He held out his hand and I took it, using it to pull me up. Once I was upright, I didn't let go of his hand, only dragged him to the table, sitting down next to him.

Trudy sat with us, so I couldn't bring up the puzzle pieces like I had planned to. Instead we all listened to Amber talk about how uncomfortable the floor was, and how she was going to sleep upstairs with a lot of blankets. Fabian said he was still going to sleep by the fire for the warmth and I agreed. No amount of blankets could keep me as warm as a hot fire was.

Amber winked to Trudy and I blushed, knowing her reason. Since I was the first one done eating, I took my plate to the sink and went upstairs to wrap the presents.

I placed Amber's purse in a box and wrapped it in red wrapping paper with sparkly snowflakes on it. I stuck a big silver bow on the top, then grabbed Fabian's present. I put it in a small box so he wouldn't know what it was, and wrapped it in the same wrapping paper. I then took ten minutes to shower and change into some dark blue sweatpants and a long sleeved white shirt before taking the presents downstairs and putting them under the tree. Fabian came in and had presents in his hand also, smiling as he put them by mine.

"So, what did you get me Fabe?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"I don't believe I want to tell you. Anyway, I need to talk to you about the puzzle pieces," He whispered. I nodded.

"I don't know what to do right now. I overheard Victor tell Trudy he's padlocking the attic door, so we somehow need to get up there and get the puzzle pieces before he does so. He's out right now, so we should go now," He tells me. My eyes went wide and I nodded again.

"Let's go now. Tell Amber to keep watch and text us if he gets home soon through the snow. I'll go up and get a bobby pin, I don't have one now," I inform. He agrees and finds Amber while I grab a hair pin, meeting him by the attic door.

"Alright, Puzzle Piece Rescue Mission is a go," I whispered before turning and unlocking the door.

**Okay, hoped you liked it. Review! And tell me your thoughts on tonight's episode. Give me any ideas or suggestions you have.**

**REVIEWS:**

**To rachim4: haha Jabian should irritate everyone! It's obvious Nina and Fabian belong together!**

**To cutemary102: Thanks!**

**To Early-Birdie-Girlie: thanks! I'll try to update as fast as I can**

**To samcabral: 2 more seasons? YES! Nina was very jealous = cute. Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**To Reid-and-Reviews-plzz: thanks! Glad you like it. **

**To Starlightchick: Gold star? Awesome! Thanks. : )**

**To icecreamlover267: I'm sad to, but there's supposed to be more seasons so… glad you liked it. **

**To EClarefan4ever: thanks! : )**

**To Ragan1000: glad you liked it. I'll update as fast as I can. I think I might use your idea, but change it around a little. I'll see. : )**

**To RedHeaded4Always: you're welcome for another amazing chapter. : ) Sorry that my cliff hangers are killing you, and that you want to know what I mean by twists and turns. But I can't stop the cliff hangers, they keep the reader reading, and I'm not revealing anything! : )**

**To ohsostrange: Freakishly amazing? Wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked everything, especially truth or dare. As you can see, used your idea about the song book! : )**

**To Governor's Pirate Girl: thanks! Glad you keep reading! **

**To Got2LiveitBigTime: Glad you liked it all! **

**To harryandginnylover: A+ again! Liking it! You'll just have to see when they kiss! I'm not one to give something like that away! Thanks! : )**


	9. House of Screw Ups

We hurried up the attic stairs as quietly as we could. I made my way to the panel, stopping in front of it to place my locket against it. The wall turned and I hurried to the corner where I snatched up the relics and put them in my bag. I rushed out, closing the panel behind me. I started towards the stairs but stopped when I noticed Fabian wasn't behind me. 

"Fabian?" I whispered, looking back to see him hunched over a box. I walked to his side and sat down next to him.

"Look. It's more pictures. Just they're of Sarah, Rufus and Victor all together. This proves that there really is an elixir," He said quietly. I gasped. No way!

"Wow," I said. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it, reading the text from Amber out loud.

"Victor's about ten minutes away. Hurry!" It read. I looked to Fabian and he mirrored my expression. "Let's go!" I hissed. We both stood and hurried down the stairs. I locked the door behind me and I lead Fabian to my room. I took the bag off my shoulder and hid it behind my armoire before sitting on my bed. Fabian sat beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"You know, sneaking into the attic is getting to be very tiring," He said. 

I laughed and smiled. I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. He looked back at me, smiling slightly. Before I knew it we were both leaning. My lips were inches from his when I heard Amber yelling for me. Her voice continued to get closer, sounding like she was right outside the door. I freaked out and quickly stood, yelling silently at myself for giving up the perfect time to kiss Fabian. Amber ran in and sat down on her bed, watching me with curious eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked us. I blushed furiously and shook my head. Fabian stayed quiet. 

"Oh, um I'm going to- uh, Amber! Kitchen? Please?" I stuttered. I grabbed her wrist pulling her out the door and into the kitchen. 

"Okay. What did you do?" She said knowingly.

"I- Well we almost kissed. But I kind of pulled away when I heard you, and yeah," I muttered, looking down at my toes.

"Oh Nina!" She wailed. "You should have kissed him,"

"Yeah," I said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to get a glass of water. "Maybe it's just not meant to be?"

"Yeah, and me as a cheerleader isn't meant to be. Seriously Nina? You like him a lot, and he likes you a lot. I know these things," She said.

"You know, sometimes you make absolutely no sense. But right now, I actually understood what you just said," I laughed.

She giggled and we headed back up to our room. Fabian was still sitting on my bed, flipping through a book he found on my bedside table.

"Hey," He said, looking up as we shut the door. 

"What are you looking at?" Amber asked.

"Just Nina's Harry Potter book. I haven't read it in a while," He replied, setting it back down on the table. 

Amber and I joined him on the bed and started chatting. Amber chose to talk about Mick of course and how he would feel since Mara and Jerome were together now. 

"I mean, it's just not fair to him!" She exclaimed.

"Ambs, technically they're not together, so Mara could be together with whoever she wants. Besides, now you can be with him if you truly wanted," I informed. She grinned at the idea of being Mick's "girl", and turned the conversation to something else. 

"So, Nina. Fabian. What's going on?" She asked, her eyebrows arched.

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" I yelped, the blood rushing to my face. "You know I don't feel that way Amber," I continues, my voice trailing off at the end. Fabian's expression turned to one of hurt and I regretted saying it at all. It was a lie! I was hopelessly in love with him.

"Um, I'm going to go work on my lines for the play," He muttered before making a hasty exit.

Amber glared at me, then stalked to her bed where she picked up a magazine and refused to look at me. 

"Crap. I screwed this one up," I said quietly. I grabbed my script off my bed and followed Fabian out the door to his room, a plan, and apology, forming in my mind.

**Hey guys. So sorry it's taken so long. Been very busy, and sadly, had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I could not think of what they should find in the attic, (if they should find anything). I could not think of a way to involve Victor, so I didn't. I could not think of a small twist with Fabian and Nina, but look at me! I did! : ) I was really just having issues with this chapter. But don't worry, I won't stop! Okay, so what was your favorite part from the season finale? Mine was either Fabian and Nina's kiss (FINALLY) or when Fabian attacked Rufus because he was trying to take Nina. I also loved Alfie's face when Jerome got a text from Rufus, "It's not repeatable," That part. Funny! Haha and I also liked that Amber went to prom with Alfie. But really? I loved the whole thing! : )**

**Reviews:**

**To rockenweirdo: I'm glad you love it! Kiss already? Hmmm guess you'll just have to wait and see… : )**

**To harryandginnylover: thanks! An A? Man, I guess if I want an A+ I'll have to make them kiss, huh? : )**

**To Starlightchick: the mistletoe… it's around. ;) And believe me, a certain American and brown haired Brit might find it…**

**To chocolate1998: glad you like it. A kiss you want? Alright. : ) **

**To HouseofAnubisGirlxFabiana: I'm glad you love it. I'll update as fast as I can.**

**To ECalrefan4ever: Thanks!**

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: it is very obvious, just like in the show. Although I'm not sure if Trudy knows in the show, but I mean, who doesn't? Right? Haha. Yeah, the hands/blushing thing.. Predictable, but needed in my opinion! I saw that sneak peek before the finale too! I was very happy!**

**To Governor's Pirate Girl: thanks! One of the best? Wow, that's like a huge compliment in my eyes. Thanks! : )**

**To MeridithGlass: thanks! : ) **

**To ohsostrange: Thanks again for the songbook idea. Glad you were happy I used it. : ) I will not stop writing this story. And you've seriously made me really uber super duper happy by saying it was your favorite fic besides Fairytale. And that story is amazing also. I read it and it's great. It's such a huge compliment to think my story is someone's favorite! Thank you! : )**

**To icecreamlover267: I loved that part to! "So, flirting or sleuthing?" I freaking love Alfie Lewis. : ) **

**To RedHeaded4Always: Sorry the cliff hangers kill, but they make a good story! At least they're not the scary, 'are they going to die?' cliff hangers from the show. Updating as fast as I can! : )**

**To rachim4: Nina and Fabian kissed! : ) very happy about this! : )**

**To samcabral: Glad you love it! I think there will be more seasons, 1. Because it's an altered copy of the Dutch version and 2. The cliff hanger at the end of the finale was not closing enough to be the end of the series. Are they really going to end it with a shot of the cup of ankh under the school with dramatic music? Sure hope not!**

**To Early-Birdie-Girlie: glad you liked it. Christmas is one of my favorite holidays also. I'll update as fast as I can!**

**WOW! Lots of reviews! Don't stop though! I love reviews! They are awesome! : ) And guys, don't stress yourself over if Nina and Fabian are going to kiss. Because this is a Fabina fic- It's going to happen. Guess I just like stretching it out and giving false alarms. : ) REVIEW! And guess what guys! So in band a couple weeks ago, we got this song called The Curse Of Tutankhamen. And it is freakishly amazingly awesomely epic. K? Just thought I'd let you know, since it's related to HoA and all. : ) **


	10. House of Finality

"Fabian?" I called, knocking on his bedroom door. "Fabian, open up."

Fabian swung the door open and glared at me. I hung my head and stepped back. "What do you need Nina?" He hissed. I didn't expect him to be so hurt and angry, but it was obvious he was. And it was my fault.

"I was coming to apologize if I hurt your feelings and to see if you wanted to run lines with me. But it's quite obvious you'd rather not talk to me by the way you are avoiding my eyes. So, I'm just going to go now," I explained, backing up. I felt tears forming at the hurt in his eyes and tried my best to cover it up. His face softened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nina," He started. I shook my head and turned away, heading down the hallway towards the stairs. "Nina!" He said louder. I picked up my pace, I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want him to yell at me or brag about Joy or something. Like that would actually happen though. I made it to the archway at the end of the boys' hall where it opened to the main foyer. Fabian had caught up to me and hooked his fingers around my arm. He spun me around, causing me to drop my things.

"Fabian," I said quietly. He didn't loosen his hold on me, but still bent down and picked up my script which he placed on the table next to him.

"Nina, I'm not angry. Just really confused!" He confessed. I leaned into his hands that were holding me and sighed.

"Me too," I said. I shook his hands off and turned again.

"Uh, Nina?" He called.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him again.

"Uh, well… there's something- um. Can I? Uh, mistletoe," He stuttered, pointing above us to the plant hanging above us.

"Oh. Mistletoe. I see," I whispered, blushing furiously.

"Uh, I won't. If you don't want. Um, but I well I'd hoped, or rather thought. Um, well.." He stuttered again.

"Will you stop blabbering and kiss me already?" I joked.

He blushed but hugged my waist and moved his lips against mine. My arms wound around his neck and I pulled myself closer to him. At first it was sweet, but I could tell we both wanted more. I bit at his lip asking him to let me in. He did, and I moaned as our tongues danced with each other. My hands knotted in his hair, and his ran up and down my back. I pushed him against the wall, our lips never parting. I felt his fingers tracing circles on my back and I shivered. Eventually we both pulled away to breath.

"Wow," We muttered at the same time.

"More like finally!" Amber said, coming down the steps.

"Amber!" Fabian and I said, blushing.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue with your full on snogging session. I'm only passing through," She said before winking and moving into the kitchen.

I stepped away from Fabian and ran my hands through my hair and smoothed my shirt which Fabian had messed up.

"Um," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Uh, will you be my girlfriend Nina?" He asked again. He looked nervous so I smiled at him.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend Fabian," I answered. He swept me up into a huge and spun me around.

"Good. Otherwise I would have been extremely embarrassed." He teased.

"Yeah, you would've been!" I said. I pecked him on the lips once more and made to leave.

"So, we're not running lines then?" Fabian called after me. I turned to see him holding my script up.

"We could…" I stalled, coming to stand next to him.

"Or?" He questioned.

"We could skip that and just be a mushy couple by snuggling on the couch and talking, and occasionally sneaking kisses. We could listen to music or be cooed over by Trudy and Amber," I offered. He smiled at me and I took the script in one hand and clasped my other hand in his, leading him to the living room.

Our "beds" were still set up, so I tossed my script on my blankets and followed Fabian to the couch. He sat down first, and I sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I curled my legs under me and snuggled up to him.

"Perfect," I said, inhaling his woodsy cologne. On cue, Amber awed from the table where she was eating a salad.

Fabian played with my hair as we talked about his family, my Gran, our hobbies. Anything that came to mind.

"Okay lovelies! Bed time!" Trudy called. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine forty-five. I groaned as I had to stand and leave Fabian's arms. He sighed also and followed me to the floor. I laid under my blankets and Fabian did the same. I face him and smiled as he kissed me quickly on the forehead then the cheek and lastly my lips. I reached out and clasped his hand, shutting my eyes.

"Best. Break. Ever," I mumbled. Fabian murmured an agreement and I fell asleep. Happy.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Hard to find time to write. Plus I had CSAP all week, (Major, major, MAJOR tests at schools in Colorado) so I had absolutely no way of writing during math and history like I normally do! But I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter. I realized I'm not doing any disclaimers, but I don't see the point. I mean I'm a 9****th**** grader writing a story that isn't super amazingly awesome. Does anyone really think I own HoA? I mean really? ANYWAY! Reviews!**

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: thanks! Yeah, Nina is a dummy, but I think she made it up in this chapter! : )**

**To bookgirl139: I love that phrase too! "It's not repeatable." What would we do without Jerome?To fabeslover99: I'm writing as fast as I can! Glad you like it.**

**To ScarletGrace45: Not answering anything! But I had make them kiss! Did you like it? Glad you like this story.**

**To harryandginnylover: don't know if it was super romantic, but they did kiss! I'll PM you for ideas if I run out. I have one or two for now. We'll talk.. : )**

**To Hannah Banana 1456: Fabian's present for Nina is so sweet! That's all I'll give away! I'll update as fast as I can!**

**To sparksfly16: I'll update as quick as I can for you! : )**

**To EClarefan4ever: glad you love it! : )**


	11. House of Outings

I woke up the next morning with Fabian's arms around my waist and my body curled into his. At first I was really confused before I remembered yesterday. The kiss. That amazing kiss! I smiled to myself. Fabian loosened his grip as he woke up to the sound of Amber squealing. She was taking pictures of us.

"Really Amber?" Fabian groaned. Amber kept clicking away, so Fabian threw his pillow at her. She cried out before falling back onto the couch.

"Nice hit," I praised. His eyes were still closed and he was obviously trying hard to go back to sleep.

"Amber, what time is it?" He asked sleepily. I giggled as he hid his head under the blanket to block out the winter sun.

"Eight a.m.," She informed. Fabian moaned and removed his hands from around me. He shrugged the blankets off and kissed me lightly before he went to his room to take a shower and change. Amber wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Do not talk Amber," I hissed before blushing. I hurried up to my room where I grabbed some jeans and a yellow and gray stripped sweater to change into after I took a shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I got changed and made my way down to the dining room where Trudy was serving blueberry pancakes. I sat next to Fabian and started to devour my breakfast. Fabian and Amber also ate hurriedly. When Amber was done, she rushed her plate into the kitchen and ran up the stairs talking to herself. She was up to something. And I was worried.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to town with me?" He offered. I smiled widely and nodded.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"Great! We can leave in ten, yeah?" He informed. I agreed and ran up to my room to get my coat, gloves, scarf and hat. I slung my bag over my shoulder, making sure I had my phone.

"Going somewhere?" Amber questioned.

"Just to town with Fabian," I said. She grinned and started to cheer.

"Amber! Calm down! We'll be back later. Do not burn down the house! We do not need a repeat of two weeks ago," I scolded.

"Relax Nina! It was an accident. And Alfie was able to put it out before it actually progressed! Besides, the cookies weren't burnt after all and tasted great!" She said defensively.

"I was kidding! I'll see you later," I laughed. I jogged down the stairs and met Fabian by the doors. Trudy handed us a grocery list and money before she bade us goodbye.

Once we were in the cab, I looked over the list. "Okay, so looks like Trudy needs us to get milk, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, hamburger meat, tortilla chips and salsa, potato chips, chocolate chips, flour, and flowers. We should do that towards the end, so that the milk doesn't spoil. Same with the meat and everything else. So. Where to first?"

"Well, I was thinking we could stop at the furniture store to get something for Trudy. She should have something to open on Christmas morning," He said. I nodded.

"And for Victor?" I joked.

"Yeah, he can deal with no presents," He laughed. I giggled too and stuffed the list back in my bag. The cab stopped in front of a small café and Fabian and I got out. He came around to my side and grabbed my hand. We walked, hand in hand, up the street to Home and Garden.

Fabian led the way to the kitchen section and started looking at pottery. I ventured to the art and saw some pictures of fruit or an old chef in Italy. I picked up one of a cat flipping pancakes and laughed at it.

"What?" Fabian whispered, coming up behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Fabian! Don't scare me like that!" I scolded. He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help from laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and stalked away. I heard him come up behind me and felt his arms snake around my waist. I squealed as he spun me around.

"Fabian! Stop it! Please!" I laughed. He set me down and I turned to face him. I quickly kissed him before leading the way back to the shelves. We picked out a small ceramic wolf, Trudy's favorite animal, and paid for it.

We found ourselves outside again, walking across the street into a Starbucks. Fabian ordered a tall coffee and I got a tall hot chocolate. Fabian led me to a small booth in the corner and sat across from me.

We held hands over the table both sipping our hot drinks carefully.

"What's your Gran like Nina?" Fabian asked, breaking the silence. I felt myself grin.

"She's great. She's like that poster grandmother. She spoils me and loves me. Listens to me, and is my friend. Gran is the sweetest thing. And if she died soon, I would- I don't know what I would do. She's all I have left," I say, looking down.

"That's not true," He whispered. I looked at him to see him smiling at me.

"What's not true?"

"She's not all you have left. You have me. And then there's Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Trudy. Everyone's here for you. Especially me," He said, still smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks. So, any siblings I should know about?" I teased. He blushed.

"Why are you blushing!" I exclaimed.

"Because they tease me about you. I kind of talk about you a lot…" He said sheepishly.

"Good, so I'm not the only one! Just ask my Gran. I talk about you in every letter, every email, every phone call. Everything. So, how about these siblings?"

"Well there's Erika, she's twelve, and coming here in two years. Then there's Emma who's actually twenty-two and in college. She teases me the most. And lastly there's Austin who's six," He informed me.

"What about your parents? What are they like?" I asked.

"My mom, Airiana, is a realtor and my dad, Thomas, is an architect. What did your parents do?"

"Um, my mom, Elizabeth, was a nanny, and my dad, Alexander, was a photographer," I answered. "I remember all the kids my mom watched. There were always at least three of us she was taking care of a day. A couple days after I turned eleven, I was helping out. My mom had to go out to the store to get more diapers, and left me in charge. My dad went with her. And they… they uh never came back," I said, tears springing to my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Fabian was next to me rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"You didn't have to tell me Nina. I would have understood. Besides, I never asked," He said.

"I wanted to tell you. You deserve to know. I feel better that you know," I said. I pulled away and wiped away my tears. "Can we just change the topic?"

"Sure! So, what did you get Amber for Christmas?" He asked.

"That purse she was talking about. You?"

"Some charms for a charm bracelet she has. She complains that the charms her dad picked out aren't fight and refuses to wear it. So I asked her what she did want and she told me," He said. I laughed.

"Only Amber."

"Definitely."

"Home?" I asked.

"Not yet. We still need to get the things on Trudy's list," He said. He got up and held out his hand for me. I took it and followed him down the street to the grocery store.

We hurried through the aisles and found ourselves looking at the flowers as it was the last thing on the list.

"What flowers does she want? Besides, it's the middle of winter, won't they, like, die right away?" Fabian questioned.

"Just sit down, I'll get them," I ordered. He disobeyed and walked around. I rolled my eyes and walked off to a small bouquet of tulips. I took them to the counter to get wrapped and then put them in the basket. I went to the cash register, looking for Fabian. I couldn't find him, so I went ahead and bought everything so I could wait by the doors for him.

After five minutes I saw him coming towards me with something behind his back. I eyed his face, my eyebrows raised.

"Got something there?" I asked. He only nodded. "Want to tell me what?"

"Oh nothing. Just the prettiest flowers for the prettiest girl," He said, pulling red roses out from behind him. He grinned sheepishly and I smiled.

"Well, where is this pretty girl you're talking about? Surely you don't mean me!" I joked.

"Oh but I do!" He laughed. He handed me the flowers and I took them, smelling them.

"Thanks," I said. He smiled and kissed me slowly. One hand ran through my hair while my free hand played with his ear. After about twenty seconds, an older woman coughed as she walked past us and we broke apart blushing.

"Young love, so cute yet so annoying," She muttered. When she got far enough out of hearing range we both started to laugh.

"Home?" I asked for the second time today.

"Home," Fabian agrred. He took the shopping bags in one hand and my hand in the others. I clutched at my flowers as we made our way outside and into the waiting cab. Home again, home again. Back to Amber, Trudy's amazing cooking, and even Victor's stern lectures. I was going home.

**Hey! So they finally kissed! All the reviews I got were very happy about it! : ) I actually thought about ending it there, but they still need to have Christmas, and I actually had a great idea for a chapter or two in the future. So, it's not over yet! (Here's a small hint though: Amber's apart of this "surprise")**

**So I mentioned not doing disclaimers and how my story isn't super amazing, and AvalonXNaruto disagreed saying that it is amazing. So THANK YOU! It takes a lot for me to actually like my work. I've been heavily critiqued and taught how to make my writing flawless. So now I don't think my work is that great! But she said that if it was bad, no one would read it. But as I'm getting 10 to 20 reviews a chapter, I realize that it is good. SO THANK YOU AvalonXNaruto! : )))))**

**ON TO REVIEWS!**

**To EClarefan4ever: Thanks! Glad you still love it!**

**To samcabral: Thanks! So glad you loooooove it. : )**

**To HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana: no, it wasn't the last chapter! Keep reading!**

**To bookgirl139: thanks!**

**To BananaToes37: haha really? I sure hope you havn't punched a hole in a computer. Try punching a pillow if a story you read isn't good! Glad you like it! : )**

**To ducky: thanks! And yeah, those classes are the easiest to write in. You just look like you're taking notes! Haha : )**

**To RedHeaded4Always: they did finally get together! I'm off school today, so I'll get more chaps up! Fabian's present is really sweet. That's all I'm giving away! : )**

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: thanks! I am going to keep going. I think it needs more. Plus, I haven't hit Christmas yet!**

**To ScarletGrcae45: thanks! Glad you liked the kiss. : )**

**Did you like it? Was it okay? Eeep! I hope you like it! 1,936 words! That's like a record for me in a chapter! : )**


	12. House of Christmas

"Trudy? Has the mail come yet?" Amber called down the stairs. We were both in our room, getting ready for the day. She was straightening her hair while I was slipping on a stripped shirt to go with my jeans.

"Yes sweetie! It's just arrived," Trudy shouted. Amber smiled widely and ran down to the main hall. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Gran was supposed to send my gifts from everyone back home, and I guess Fabian and Amber's parents had done the same. As I rounded the corner into the living room, I wasn't surprised to see the underneath of the tree fully stocked with packages of various sizes, shapes and colors.

"Good morning Nina," Trudy greeted as she passed me.

"Hello Trudy!" I smiled. I entered the kitchen and quietly made myself a glass of hot chocolate.

As I was stirring the chocolate into the warm milk, I felt warm hands cover my eyes. I squealed in surprise and turned into the body behind me.

"You don't need to get so loud Nines! Honestly, you jumped about a foot in the air!" Fabian's voice scolded jokingly.

"Whatever Fabian," I teased. "Can't a girl make hot chocolate in peace?"

"Not my girl," He said, still smiling. I grinned quickly at him, then turned to grab my now finished hot chocolate.

Hot coco in one hand, and my other hand clasped in Fabian's, I led the way to the couch. Fabian sat first near the arm and I sat next to him, cuddling into him. He put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me close.

"Aww guys! You are seriously adorable!" Amber cried, now standing in front of us and taking pictures. "I can't wait to send these to the gang. They need to know that you two are finally together," She exclaimed.

"Amber, we've been together for somewhere near six days, and you're just now telling everyone?" Fabian questioned. I had to agree. This was Amber. Knowing her, she would have emailed everyone five minutes after it happened.

"I wanted to make sure it lasted! And I needed more pictures to send," She argued.

"Okay, okay!" Fabian said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Amber rolled her eyes and bounced up the stairs, talking to herself the whole time.

"That girl is up to something," I muttered.

"That she is. So Nina," Fabian agreed.

"So Fabian," I countered.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Not sure. Want to run lines?" I asked. He nodded and I quickly finished my hot chocolate and ran it to the kitchen. When I came back out, Fabian had both scripts out for us to read from.

"What do you want to practice?" I asked.

"Do you just want to start at our first scene together?"

"Sure. Page seven. You start," I instructed. And he did start.

"_Uh, so I guess we're partners then_," He said, slipping into his role.

"_Yeah, we are. Look, if you're one of those guys that says they're going to work, but then leaves it all to the other person, I've got it handled. I can do it by myself, your help is not needed_," I growled, getting into the scene. We kept glancing down at the scripts, but mostly reading from memory. I have had countless nights where I've not been able to sleep, and instead worked to memorize my part.

"_I'm actually not like that. I do get good grades myself_," He said.

"_I'm sure you do. But, if for one moment or only one time, you skip out on me, I won't trust you again. I've had plenty school projects ruined because towards the end, I'm overworked. I'm trusting you to keep your word._"

And so we continued, rehearsing well into the day, and the four days left, leading up to Christmas.

Finally, I woke up on the 25th, and ran down the stairs, Amber hot on my heels.

"Breakfast first, then presents," Trudy instructed as Fabian came in behind us and gave me a quick good morning kiss. We scarfed down our waffles and raced to the tree. Honestly, you'd think we were five again!

"Here, Amber you go first," I said, handing her my present as Fabian handed her his. She opened them and squealed immediately starting to put the charms on her bracelet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. I laughed and turned to watch Fabian open his. He grinned at the pick and gave Amber a quick hug, then turned to my present. As he unwrapped it, I saw his smile go wide.

"Thanks Nina! This looks like a really cool book!" He thanked.

"Sure, now, my turn?" I said. Amber handed me hers first and I unwrapped it to find a beautiful picture frame with a photo of Amber and I together.

"Thank you so much Amber. It's gorgeous," I grinned. She clapped to herself, happy I liked it so much. As Fabian handed me his small parcel, Amber stopped clapping and held her breath. I took off the lid and gasped at the silver necklace laying in the box. It was a silver chain with a heart pendent, small diamonds lining the edge. On the back, the words, _Forever Yours_, were engraved.

"Oh my god Fabian. This is amazing. Thank you so much. Here, help me put it on," I whispered. He took the necklace from me and clasped it on. I turned to him and kissed him in thanks.

"God, I love it. And I love you Fabian," I whispered to him.

"I love you to Nina. Merry Christmas," He whispered. We smiled to each other and I felt perfectly happy, home. Home for me was with Fabian.

**FINISHED. **

**Hello! Been gone for a ridiculously long time! Major case of writer's block! So, I'm done with this story. Lost inspiration. : ( But I have a few new projects I'm putting up. A few are for Harry Potter, and maybe one for HoA as well. Anyway, my concert with the Tutankhamen song went well, by the way. And now my band is playing the theme for Harry Potter! : )**

**REVIEWS:**

**To Mrs. Rilla Ford: They do make a good couple! Thanks for reading. **

**To Hannah Banana 1456: I'm continuing! Gosh, no need to yell in your reviews!**

**To follow you into the night: glad you like it. **

**To rockenweirdo: thank you for reading! : ) Thanks for the compliment! So thankful you think I'm an awesome writer. : )**

**To kittykatkitkat: glad you love it.**

**To RedHeaded4Always: glad you liked it! Glad you love my details : ) **

**To Got2LiveItBigTime: glad you love it. Amber's not really up to anything anymore. I had a plan, but it's not didn't find a way in.**

**To icecreamlover267: glad you liked it.**

**To pink-strawberry-lemonade: Actually, I hadn't thought of Amber putting the mistletoe there. But I like it! Consider her the reason they kissed. : )**

**To motermouth28: aww thanks! : )**

**To AvalonXNaruto: : ) Anytime. You helped me out! : )**

**To samcabral: glad you love it!**

**To rosie-sibuna: glad you love it! **

**To BananaToes37: Yeah, picture frames might be a bit to dangerous! : )**

**To Early-Birdie-Girlie: glad you like it. Fabian is sweet! : )**

**To EClarefan4ever: Glad you love it!**

**To FabiansGirl21: glad you love it!**

**To Starlightchick: no star? That stinks! Fairly scared of this Jabberwocky! Glad you love it!**

**To ScarletGrcae45: glad you liked it!**


	13. Author's Note! READ

Hey guys! So sorry, this isn't a bonus chapter. I ended this story because I had others I need to get out, and I felt like this story wasn't as exciting or fun as it was before. I had nothing to do in this story. From all the reviews I've gotten thus far, it really warms my heart how all of you are sad it's over! It makes me really happy. I might possibly do an epilogue, but it might not happen. I'm also thinking about changing my pen name, so if it says new story from so and so, and you're like, who's this? It's still me, I just have changed my name. I still love house of Anubis! I just need a different name, I don't want my readers to only read because of my name, does that make sense? Probably not. Well, I think I'll change it to something fun and random, maybe something related to Harry Potter, I'm not sure! Actually, here's my new pen name! AccioDinos1373 ~~~~There, look for stories from that pen name! Got it? Okay, well, I LOVE all of you, my dear readers and reviewers. KEEP READING.

LOVE,

Bailey ~ AccioDinos1373


End file.
